


The Beanie on the Edge of Forever

by GubraithianFire



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Endearments, Episode: s01e28 The City on the Edge of Forever, Established Relationship, I feel weird rewriting one of my fave episodes but oh well, Jealous!Spock, Jim is a sap, Jim is enthusiastic about Spock's beanie, Kissing, M/M, T'hy'la, ozh'esta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/GubraithianFire
Summary: Spock is jealous of Edith Keeler. Jim likes Spock's beanie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so nervous about posting this fic bc it's first one I write for this pairing... I hope it won't be a mess even if it's so short... 
> 
> Ren @[thetwelfthpanda](http://thetwelfthpanda.tumblr.com/) wanted beanie smut and I was like "why not?" 
> 
> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO LEE @[discosherlock](http://discosherlock.tumblr.com/) FOR BETAING! ily lee <33

A woman stops dead on the street and stares at Spock’s ears with a dumbfounded expression on her soft features. 

A mother takes her child’s hand and scuttles away, eyeing Spock warily.  


A man pointedly stops in his track and furrows his brow, unashamedly looking at Spock.  


“We need to find you something to wear, over your head,” Jim mumbles, taking Spock by the wrist and dragging him away from the street and the prying looks of those Humans.  


As always when his t’hy’la touches him, Spock feels a shiver run down his spine, and can easily get impressions of Jim’s feelings and thoughts in that moment.  


_ stop looking at him like an animal in a circus _  


Spock hides a smile, and feels a wave of affection for Jim so strong it pains him.  


They have been in a romantic relationship for 4.3 months now, and the novelty still has to wear off. Spock thinks it never will.  


Right now they are stuck in the 1930s, looking for doctor McCoy, who had accidentally injected himself a too high dose of cordrazine, causing in himself paranoia and hallucinations. He had fallen through a portal, accidentally changing the course of time by doing what, precisely, they don’t know. Their job is to find him, reestablish the correct timeline and get out of there and on the Enterprise.  


Problem is, they have no idea where McCoy is. Or how to get back to their time without finding him.  


Moreover, people keep staring at Spock and at his ears and his eyebrows. They will be discovered in no time, if they don’t find some sort of hat for him.  


“Here,” Jim says, shoving in his hands … a beanie.  


Spock arches one eyebrow.  


“I bet you will look good in it, love,” Jim smiles, and Spock knows he’s blushing bright green high on his cheekbones.  


“Fine,” he grumbles, taking the proffered blue beanie and stuffing it on his head, hiding his pointed ears underneath it.  


Jim grins at him, his pupils 21% dilated, and breathes, “Amazing.”  


Spock doesn’t think he looks  _ amazing,  _ but smiles back at his t’hy’la all the same.  


They settle in a little apartment, and Jim goes out every day to do the shopping and get what Spock needs to build a processor that will bloody work with his tricorder.  


They shag on the narrow bed, quietly, so that the neighbours won’t suspect, and kiss softly on the cheek when Jim leaves the house.  


Edith Keeler, the woman who runs the 21st Street Mission, has given them the flat, and sometimes comes by to say hi and check on them.  


She would be quite lovely, Spock thinks, if only she didn’t flirt so openly with Jim.  


Jim has just come back with their dinner, when she knocks on the door.  


Spock quickly stuffs his beanie over his head, just as Ms. Keeler opens the door. As usual, she ogles Spock’s processor with interest (she’s quite a clever woman), and then starts batting her lashes at Jim.  


“Hello,” she purrs, touching his shoulder. Jim, ever so polite, grins back at her.  


“Hello Ms. Keeler,” he says, cocking his head.  


They stare at each other for a few seconds, smiling at one another. Spock seethes with rage in his seat.  


He clears his throat.  


“Oh, hello Mr. Spock,” Ms. Keeler says, blushing slightly. “Still building your machine?”  


“Obviously,” Spock deadpans, and goes back to working on his processor.  


Jim and Ms. Keeler talk for a while, about the apartment and the weather, then she’s gone, and Jim’s arms are around him.  


Spock still feels kind of miffed with Jim for having flirted back with Ms. Keeler, so he keeps his eyes on his work.  


Spock feels Jim’s low chuckle in his back, and frowns at the microchips he is currently trying to build.  


“I’m sorry Captain, Human behaviour is still novel to me, but may I inquire the source of such hilarity?”  


Jim leans with his forehead between Spock’s shoulder blades and giggles.  


“You, baby, jealous of Edith when you know my heart is yours and yours only.”  


Spock feels the tips of his ears heating up. He clears his throat. Opens his mouth to say something. Shuts it again.  


_ Baby. _ Spock loves it when his captain uses endearments, when they are alone, away from prying ears.  


Jim kisses the back of Spock’s neck, dragging his lips to the side of Spock’s face. He takes his chair with both hands and spins it around, so that they are face to face.  


Spock scowls, “I still need to finish-”  


He doesn’t have time to protest; not when Jim’s fingers are touching his in ozh’esta, the Vulcan kiss.  


Smiling wordlessly, Jim leans forward and lifts the beanie off Spock’s head. Spock feels the crackle of static electricity as the fabric is separated from his hair, and he shivers under the hunger in his ashayam’s eyes.  


Jim rubs his nose against his, before tilting his chin up to capture Spock’s lips in a soft, soft kiss.  


Soon the kiss starts to evolve, from tentative and sweet to passionate and bruising.  


Spock doesn’t mind.  


Jim climbs in his lap, sinking his fingers in Spock’s hair, that will certainly be a mess by the end of this snogging session. Spock doesn’t mind about this, either.  


He has to admit he doesn’t care about a lot of things, not when Jim’s tongue is tracing words inside his mouth.  


But they need to find McCoy. And quickly. Their time is running out.  


“Jim,” he tries to say, weakly, but the man’s only answer is to grind his hips down, rubbing their erections together.  


Spock hisses out of pleasure, and doesn’t complain further, about needing to look for the good doctor and whatnot.  


Surely they can make some time.  


"You know what?" Jim asks in a low growl, picking up the discarded beanie and stuffing it on Spock's head yet again, "You look good in a beanie."

Spock tries to glower at him, but the attempt falls flat when he sees the hungry look in his lover's eyes.

“Bed,  _ now _ ,” Jim whispers in his ear, suckling on his lobe when he’s done talking. Damn James Tiberius Kirk, and his knowledge of all sensitive spots in a Vulcan body.  


He also knows how to use that terribly sexy voice of his to make Spock’s knees give out.  


Jim gets up and offers his hand to Spock, who lifts his own and twines their fingers together, hands palm to palm.  


They walk with their fingers securely linked, until Jim wraps his arms around Spock’s neck and kisses his cheek.  


“Lie down, my love,” he says with a voice that is as sweet as honey to Spock’s ears, and gently pushes Spock down on the bed.  


Spock lies down on his back, and Jim crawls over him, sucking a bruise on his sensitive, oh-so sensitive neck.  


Spock gasps, and can feel the grin Jim is hiding in his skin.  


“Don’t be smug,” he grumbles, trying to sound annoyed, but that only makes Jim openly giggle.  


“God, I love you,” Jim replies, ducking his head to catch Spock’s lips in a kiss. It’s not the first time Jim has told him he loves him, but hearing those words, spoken so earnestly it hurts, it kills Spock every time.  


Because it’s so hard for him to say it, he still has to give voice to his feelings.  


He just hopes Jim won’t get annoyed with him and leave him. Spock couldn’t survive the pain.  


So he just kisses Jim back, and prays he won’t notice that Spock hasn’t said ‘I love you’ yet. .  


Divesting each other is a matter of seconds, and it is done with no finesse nor gentleness; they tear off each other’s clothes with urgency, and they are quickly naked and grinding against each other on the too-hot mattress. It takes Spock a while to realise he's still wearing the beanie.   


“Where’s the vaseline?” Jim murmurs against his mouth, so that Spock feels each and every word on his own lips, as if he was the one to speak them.  


“Second drawer of the bedside table on the right.”  


Panting, Spock lets his arms fall back, and grips the headboard, bracing himself for what is to come.  


And soon Jim’s slick finger is circling his tight hole, before penetrating him with a slow, careful thrust.  


Spock grits his teeth, trying to loosen his ring of muscles and make space for Jim’s digit. After that there are two fingers, probing inside of him, looking for…  


“Aah-ah!” cries Spock, when Jim’s expert fingers find his prostate.  


“So beautiful,” Jim croaks out, his pupils blown wide, his mouth hanging open. Spock thinks  _ he _ ’s the beautiful one.  


But he doesn’t tell. Of course he doesn’t.  


Without him noticing, Jim has now inserted a third finger, and they both know he is ready. Still, Jim asks.  


“Yes, I’m ready,” Spock replies, keeping one hand gripping the headboard and bringing the other to rest in Jim’s soft hair.  


Jim smiles oh-so tenderly at him, and ducks to steal a brief kiss.  


Then he grips his hard cock, glistening with vaseline, and guides it towards Spock’s entrance.  


Spock holds onto the headboard with both hands and grinds his teeth together, as Jim sinks slowly into him.  


“Open your eyes, I want you to look at me,” Jim says, voice gruff and a bit hoarse.  


Spock does, breathing heavily, and watches Jim's wrecked face as he slides in and out of him. Spock wraps his legs around Jim’s waist, to deepen his thrust.  


Jim leans forward and cradles Spock’s hands in his, touching his index and middle fingers to Spock’s, to then bring their mouths together, so that they are kissing both the Human and the Vulcan way.  


It’s almost too much for Spock, who can feel Jim’s thoughts so clearly, now that they are so intimately jointed.  


_ I love you _  


_ mine _

_ please never ever leave  _

“Never,” Spock vows, as one of Jim’s hands comes down to pull at his painfully hard, already-leaking cock.   


Jim grips the beanie still resting on Spock's head and tugs it off, and Spock knows his hair must be sticking out in all directions. He really,  _really_ couldn't care less. He instead grips tightly onto Jim's shoulders, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

“ _ Jim _ ,” he cries out, and it’s the last thing he can think before everything goes blank and he comes.  


Jim makes a weird sound low in his throat, his thrusts becoming erratic, and then he, too, is coming inside of Spock.  


The Vulcan can feel Jim’s seed, warm and wonderful, fill him and make him whole.  


“I…” Spock starts to say, but the three dreaded little words die in his throat. “I’m sorry,” he chokes out, for he is too ashamed to speak anything else.  


Jim cradles Spock’s face in his hands, looking fiercely at him.  


“I don’t care if you will never say it back, but I love you, you mad, mad Vulcan, and nothing, you hear me,  _ nothing _ will ever change that.”  


Spock feels his eyes prickle with tears, as he stares into Jim’s bottomless hazel green eyes.  


Suddenly, he’s not so scared anymore. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and whispers, “ _ Ashau nash-veh du, t’hy’la _ ”.  


Jim looks stunned into silence, but then his mouth breaks into a huge, contagious grin.  


And it’s okay if they are stuck in New York in the 1930s. It’s okay if they never get back to the crew, or the Enterprise.  


It’s okay, as long as they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, and come find me @[caspu](http://caspu.tumblr.com/) on the tungle!


End file.
